The Only Exception
by Mio-soldatino
Summary: Reyna heart is broken and Nico tries his best to comfort Reyna but she doesn't want to hurt him like the way she was hurt. Without knowing Reyna was getting sick day by day leaving a worried Nico. ReynaxNico AU
1. Chapter 1

Reyna P.O.V/AU

Love. Isn't love wonderful? I mean everywhere I go there's love. A couple here and there, old people holding hands, and teenagers having sex on their 3 year anniversary. That's not what love is? Then someone should tell my ex-boyfriend Jason Grace. Jason Grace is the guy that I dated since freshmen year of high school but he dumped me for a girl name Piper McLean. Wondering how he dumped? His way of dumping me is texting me to come over for a surprise and I was surprised for sure. Surprised that he was basically banging the daylight out of the girl! When I walked into Jason's room that was what I saw. I walked up to him and slapped on the face. Maybe even punched him on the face a few time too, then I ran home. I just wanted to get out of there. It was the best anniversary slash break up ever! Everything was going fine, at least I thought I everything was going fine with me and Jason. When he texted me to come over and I got dressed in all nicely for him thinking that we would go on a date for out anniversary. I was wearing a nice purple sun dress and my long hair braided down my side. I even got my friend Gwen to put a little make up on me. Well didn't I waste my time on that?

The next day, I found out that Jason had been cheating on me with Piper for 3 months while he was still dating me, a girl in my gym class name Hazel told me that. Usually a Hazel is a pretty quiet girl like the kind of girl that like the keep stuff to herself but she thought I needed to know the truth. When I found that out I was more than mad, I was beyond pissed. I basically through everything out that had to do with Jason which was practically half my room. I didn't answer anyone text messages, calls, I didn't even open the door when the door bell rang. I threw everything that had to do with Jason on to the floor, smashing every single picture frame that had him and me together, and every shirt that we brought together and every gift he ever given me. When I was done outraging my room was a mess. Glass was everywhere, my hands were bleedings from the cuts the glass gave me, and most of my shirts were out of its hook or dresser. I heard a knock on my bedroom door but I didn't want to answer it. I wasn't in the mood for my dad to lecture me to be more like my sister. I never met my mom because she left when I was 4. I mean I was fine without her then and I'm fine without her now. "Go away Hylla I don't want to talk! Just leave me alone!" I yelled

"It's not Hylla it's Percy and Annabeth."

"Ugh. Wait" I wiped the tears off of my face before letting them come in. "Okay. Come in" I sniffed

"Hey Rey- Oh my god what happened in here?" Annabeth said obviously shocked

"Holy crap what happened to you?" asked Percy

I shouted in rage "Who the fuck cares! Nothing matters anyone! Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano needs no man!"

"Wow that's a long name" Percy muttered

I gave Percy the death glare and that shut him up until his phone started ringing. "Uh I'm going to... Um... Answer this..." He stuttered

"Yeah go answer that seaweed brain" Annabeth scowled

When Percy went out my room, that's when Annabeth looked at me like I was some kind of lost puppy or a child that broke

"Reyna did something happened between you and Jason?"

"No! Yes!" I cried

"Oh, Reyna calm down" Annabeth ordered

"Okay" I sobbed

After I calm down for a minute the anger I had a few hours ago was going away and the anger was turning into sadness.

"Jason cheated on me today and we broke up" I chocked

Annabeth's eyes soften and said "Oh Reyna... It's okay. Everything will be fine remember Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano needs no man?"

I snorted. "I only said that out of rage"

"But it's true Reyna. You're the captain of the varsity Volley ball team, best damn basket ball player I've ever seen, and you're also co-captain of the math club" Annabeth listed

"I yeah I guess you're right" I gave Annabeth a hug knowing that she is right about me needing no man. Annabeth is usually right about most things taken that her mother is one of the smartest people ever.

"Of course I'm right I'm always right" She smirked

We both laughed, then Percy walked back in and we stop. "Really? I come in when she's mad and when I'm gone she's laughing" Percy pouted person while pointing at me.

"Sorry Seaweed brain. You just seem to always miss the fun" Annabeth giggled

"Should have came in earlier Percy" I added

Percy grunted. "Ugh. Whatever. Come on Annabeth Nico is waiting for us"

"Oh yea I forgot. Reyna you want to come? Percy and I have to pick up is cousin Nico" Annabeth asked

I have nothing else to do, my heart is broken, my room is a mess. Why not meet a complete stranger? There's no harm in that... The only bad thing that could happen is that he rapes me in front of my friends. Or he could stab me in the stomach and I die right there. At the moment I could care less if I don't have to see Jason anymore than I am fine with that.

When we got to airport, were at least an hour late to pick up Percy's cousin because of New York traffic and parking. I have no idea how this kid looks like, I'm pretty sure I never met him before, and I only met 3 of Percy's cousin's. Sadly I dated one of them. Jason is one of Percy's cousin and his sister Thalia. Thalia is a at least 3 years older than us and she's in college, she's pretty cool but never EVER get on her bad side. Her and Annabeth are like best friends they knew each other for the longest of time. Only Annabeth can calm Thalia if she's mad nobody else can not even Jason. Thalia and I known each other a pretty long time too. I consider her as a friend. She's friends with my sister Hylla too since they're the same age. There was one more too. I just can't remember what her name was... It started with a B... Bianca! Bianca di Angelo. That was her name, she was one of Percy cousin's. She was Thalia's age and she had a little brother our age but I forgot his name.

"Hey Annabeth, who are we exactly picking up?" I asked

"Percy's cousin Nico di Angelo. Bianca's brother he's our age. You don't remember him?" Annabeth said

"Well um..." Come on Reyna think! Why am I keep talking to myself in 3rd person? Why am I talking to myself in the first place? Who the hell is Nico di Angelo! "Well maybe if I see him then maybe I could remember him." I said

"Yeah maybe you just ne-" Annabeth got cut off my Percy yelling "I found him! I found him! Had in your face! I told you I was going to find him first Annabeth!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever seaweed brain! You just got lucky!" shouted Annabeth "Come on Reyna"

"Okay? I'm coming!" I said as Annabeth drags me to where Percy is. There I saw Percy with a guy about a few inches shorter than Percy and really shaggy black hair. The dude needs a haircut. He was also wearing all black which is weird considering Percy said that his cousin was coming from California. Then it hit. I did know a Nico di Angelo. He was one of my best friends when I was younger. We were pretty close all of us were. Then Nico suddenly moved without saying a word to me about it.

"Lookin' RARA" Nico smirked

I growled. No one calls me that and no one will ever call me that. "Don't call me that"

"I like the new look you're going for RARA" Nico said with an evil grin

"I said don't call me that!" I spat

"Why not?" he asked while running his hand through his hair. I got a glimpse of his eyes , it was dark brown it was to the point where people might think that his eyes are black.

"Because my name is Reyna! Not RARA! It's R-E-Y-N-A! Reyna! Get it right!" I shouted in his face.

I can feel my face turning into bright red with anger while Nico was just standing there smiling like he won a game of mythomagic. I just wanted to punch him in the face right there but I can feel Annabeth squeezing my wrist making sure I won't do anything stupid. I look at Annabeth and she gave me a small smile. Wait. Hold. The. Freak. Up. What does Nico mean _'I'm lookin' good' _ I probably look like someone coming back from the dead!

Before I can say anything the smart ass said "Reyna I think you need to look in the mirror because it looks like you haven't for a week"

Okay. I think I'm ready to kill a man. "AH! I'm going to kill you Nico di Angelo!" I shrieked out lot

"Okay. I think it's time to leave. Let's go before we get arrested!" Percy suggested

"I like that idea. Let's go Reyna" snared stated

"I'm ready to go it's just Reyna" Nico said oh so innocently that brat.

"Oh shut up already!" I groaned

"Okay. Let's go children!" Percy joked

We walked outside of the airport and fortunately we made it outside without getting arrested but unfortunately when we got to the car Nico and I had to sit together. During the ride it was very quiet so I decided to pull out my phone to listen to music. Before, unlocking my phone I took a look at the reflection my phone was giving me. Hot damn. I look like a hot mess. I had fly away from my braid, my make up was starting to smear from the crying , and my dress had little blood stains on it. Great. Can this day be any better? Ugh. I unlocked my phone and noticed I got 10 missed calls from Jason, 30 text messages from him, and 6 voice mails. I put in my ear phones in my ear and started listening to the 5 voice mails. '_Hey Reyna, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Please call me back if you hear this. Okay? Bye." "Hey Reyna it's Jason again. Look I really want to talk to you! Please call me back I miss you!" "Look Reyna. I'm not asking for forgiveness all I'm asking for is for you to hear me out." "Reyna. How many times told I have to say sorry? I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" _Oh look he's begging now how pathetic? All I know is that I never ever want to see him again. EVER! _"Reyna, Please call me I need to tell you something you know I'm done! If you're not calling me back we're done!" _Oh, baby did he not know that it was over when I saw him doing frickle frackle with another girl. _"Reyna I didn't mean what I said in the last voice mail... I don't want us to be done. Us is perfect, perfection is us. I love you Reyna. Please call me back I miss your voice" _I do not believe in what I am hearing. Jason Grace is begging me for forgiveness, he might as well just stay with Piper. I'm done with his sorry ass.

Although, I will miss she sweet smile, electric blue eyes, and the smell of cotton every time he finish taking a shower. Our memories together will last forever. I loved Jason Grace and there is a chance I still do but I will never, ever forgive him and look at him the same way I once did before. I guess I'm going have to get use to seeing him Piper now because I'm friends with his cousin's.

"Are you crying?" Nico whispered

I wiped my tears away and sucked up the rest of it because I am not showing weakness to this buffoon. I never show my weakness. At least like this, just because I'm not in a relationship anymore doesn't mean anything. That is not excuse for weakness.

"No" I replied

"Are you okay?" He asked. God why can't he leave me alone?

"I'm fine leave me alone"

"God what's your problem I'm just trying to help!" He muttered

"Nico. Why do you care? You haven't seen me in since we were 8, that was 10 years ago you don't know what I'm capable of." I snapped

He snorted "Someone is having a bad day"

"You have no idea." I whispered "You really have no idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico P.O.V

The only reason I'm here in New York is because my dad Hades, thinks I need to make more friends and 'socialize' with other human beings that not over the internet. At least it's starting of spring break, so it wouldn't be that bad. Right? After my sister Bianca moved to Massachusetts for Harvard University to study the human body or something like that. I've been... Well... How to I explain this... more outrageous? I didn't want Bianca to go, she was my only friend in California. I became lonely but then I'd met a few people they did drugs and stuff. I've tried a little, smoked a few joint even sniffed a few coke. Those were some dark times...When my dad found out I've been basically sent to rehab. After that, I kind of became friendless because I was that kid that went to rehab. My dad didn't want me to hang out with someone he didn't know. My stepmom wasn't helping either because, her idea was to send me to a military school. I became a bit addicted to the internet after rehab but I didn't do anything stupid... I just became addicted to gaming. Stuff like Mind Craft and League of Legends. It wasn't that bad but my dad thought that sending me to New York, near the end of the school to spend time with my cousin was a good idea. A least I get to see my cousin and my half sister Hazel.

I was standing at the airport waiting for my cousin Percy to pick me up but he was taking a really long time. What the hell is holding that idiot up? I'm mean really does it take that long? I've been waiting for an hour already! I hope he didn't forget about me this time because once when we were both 6, we were playing hide and seek and he was the seeker. I went hiding behind the shoe closet and I waited in there for at least a good 30 minutes. After that, his mom Sally Jackson found me in there sleeping. Don't I have an awesome cousin? Then there's Thalia and Jason. They're smarter than Percy but Thalia has some anger issues and Jason can be too formal sometimes. Apparently, both of them can't pick me up because Jason has a date with some girl name Piper but I swear he's dating Reyna and Thalia has a class that day. That left Percy to pick me up. God I hope comes soon maybe I should call him. I took out my phone and punched in Percy's number.

It took a damn while for him to answer but when he did I was basically nagging at him to come faster.

"Percy hurry up! I'm dying here!" I shouted through the phone

"Okay! Geez Nico! Haven't seen you in like 3 years and your already yelling at me!" Percy said

"Well sorry! I just want to see you and Annabeth, oh so badly!" I said sarcastically

Percy laughed. "You need relationship advice again buddy?"

What? What was he talking about I nev- oh shit! I did! Aw. Crap. I was drunk and I stupidly called Percy and Annabeth was with him and I asked them for relationship advice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I defended my self

"Sure be there in a few just need to get Annabeth and Reyna" He said quickly

Reyna? Why is Reyna coming. Oh shit. Reyna is going to kill me... "No! Don't br-" That bastard hanged up on me.

I was hoping Reyna forgot about me, I mean it's been 10 years how could you not forget someone in 10 years. I didn't forget her because she was like my best friend even though we bickered at lot at a young. Reyna also had a crush on Jason too at that age and she was determined to get him to notice her. Considering that when we were 14 they were already dating I'm taking a wild guess that she did forget about me leaving and not saying a word about it to her.

When Percy finally came, I saw a girl with curly blonde hair, and a girl with a mess of a braid behind her. Annabeth and Reyna? What happened to her? She looks like a mess with some makeup smear under her eye and her braid was messed up. It was like she been running a marathon and didn't have time to change and to get ready. Annabeth still looked like Annabeth, she had her hair in a pony tail and a eyes are still stormy and intimidating as it ever it can be. I don't know what happened but I just blurted out "Lookin' good RARA" I can see fire in Reyna's eyes, meaning she's very much pissed. Well my day here is done. Annabeth was holding back Reyna every time I spoke and by the time we were walking out of the airport I'm surprised we didn't get arrested.

While walking through the airport all I could notice was Reyna's eyes. They was dark and full with sadness and betrayal. I couldn't help but, I all I could think of was what happened to her? Reyna never met her mother but that never really bother her before. Did Jason do something to her? Man, if I find out that Jason hurt Reyna. I swear to god I would punch him! No Jokes! No one gets to hurt Reyna like this!

"Nico! Hello! Nico! Earth to Nico!" Percy shouted

"Huh? did you say something? " I asked

Percy snickered. "Thinking of someone?"

"NO!" I said a little too loud but the girls didn't hear me

"Okay. Okay geez buddy don't need to get all defensive now" Percy smirked

"What were you going to ask me anyways?" I glared at him

"I was going to ask you how was the plane ride? But now I want to ask you which'a thinking about" He grinned

"Leave me alone" I groaned

"C'mon Nico we use to tell each other everything!"

"Uh no. I use to tell Reyna everything not you. Dumbass"

"Ouch that hurt... But really Nico I want to know what's bothering you"

"What happened to Reyna?" I blurted out

"Ah. I knew it was about a girl"

"Yeah because you're just so smart" I muttered

"Thanks for noticing Nico" He smirked "Tell me what's on your mind"

"I told you. What happened to Reyna? She's not Reyna, I mean she didn't even kill me when I called her RARA and the fact that I didn't tell I was moving 10 years ago" I explained

"Jason broke up with her today" Percy face darken and lowered his voice "He cheated on her with this girl name Piper"

I was shock! Why would Jason cheat on Reyna? I mean they're like perfect for each other. Honestly when Leo told me that they were dating I was a bit mad because at that time I was alone with one. I wanted to be with someone but I had no one since Bianca went to Harvard. I guess I wished I had someone like Reyna. I mean who wouldn't? She's the best.

"Why would Jason Cheat on Reyna?! Reyna's the best!" I almost yelled out. Man, was I mad. I'm going to punch Jason in the face when I see him. No one breaks my best friends heart. Well ex-best friend.

"Awe. Nico actually care about someone" Percy said in awe.

"This is why I rather talk about these things with Bianca or Annabeth. At least she's more mature about these kind of thing"

"Well if you were talking about this with Annabeth right now she would probably use you as a punching bag. Annabeth is just as mad as you are Nico and to make it worse the girl Piper is in Annabeth's science class."

I basically ignored what Percy was saying after 'Annabeth will use you as a punching bag' honestly I like Annabeth but like Reyna you do not want to get on her bad side. Ha. Sucks for Jason, he got on both their bad side.

"I wouldn't want to be a punching bag. Poor Reyna" I whispered

Percy laughed. "Poor Jason. He got on Annabeth's, Reyna's , AND Thalia's bad side, he's a dead man by the end of the year"

Okay. I hate to admit it but that was funny I just had to laugh. "Thalia is beating his ass over the phone right now"

"Damn right she is! Just wait till tomorrow when she comes back for spring break."

"Oh yeah, he's a dead man. We better make his grave stone and plan his funeral right now" I joked

"Not a bad idea but I think Annabeth beat you to it bro." He chuckled

"She already made the funeral plans without me? Not fair at all man" I said

"What do you expect? Jason broke one of her best friends heart"

I sighed. "Yeah. Imma beat his ass too with or without Annabeth"

When we got to the car Reyna and I made contact but it was more like I was looking and she was glaring. We ended up sitting together at the back seats but Reyna just completely ignore me and listened to music but I can tell it was voice mails from Jason begging for her forgiveness. Personally, I think Reyna should just kick his dick and walk out. Every time I turn to my right all I see is Reyna's said face. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. Leave me alone" She replied. Fine be that way Reyna! I'm just trying to be nice! If you don't know that's hard for me!

"God what's your problem I'm just trying to help!"

Reyna snapped. "Nico. Why do you care? You haven't seen me in since we were 8, that was 10 years ago you don't know what I'm capable of." Ouch. She got me there.

"Someone is having a bad day." I mumbled

Reyna muttered something I couldn't understand and that bother me a bit I guess. I mean I knew Reyna since we were 5. Can't wait to When Percy dropped Annabeth and Reyna off at Reyna's house we went to Percy's apartment.

"Mom I'm home and I brought Nico with me!" Percy shouted

"Nico! It's so good to see you! It's been nearly 5 years? I don't know I just missed you a lot" Sally exclaimed as she squeezed me in a very tight hug.

"Great to see you too Sally... But I can't breathe..." I chocked

Sally gasped. "Oh I'm sorry dear. I just haven't seen you in a long time! Oh, Nico you've grown so much! Why don't you go take a shower and we will have dinner."

"Thanks aunt Sally"

"No problem! Dear, does your dad even feed you? You're so skinny!" Sally complained

"No aunt Sally dad feeds me food so does Persephone"

"Obviously they don't feed you enough..." Sally muttered "Okay go , go! Percy go help Nico with his bag and help him settled in"

Percy sighed "Yes mom"

In the morning I was woken up by someone hitting a pillow in my face and to my surprise I see a black head girl that goes by the name of Thalia. From , the last time I'd seen Thalia she really hasn't changed a bit. She still have her signature black hair, electrifying blue eyes, and freckles across her nose and face. The only difference is that she looks taller and more mature.

"Wake up stupid!" She shouted

I moaned. "Go away pinecone face! I'm trying to sleep here"

The day that Thalia got her nickname pinecone was probably the best and scariest time of my life. Aunt Sally took, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and I to the park across the street. We were playing hide and seek when a big husk spotted Thalia and started chasing. The smartest thing 6 years old Thalia could think of was to run. That just made the husk chase her even more. Aunt Sally told her to stop running but like always Thalia didn't listen and climbed a pinecone tree. When she climbed the tree the owner caught up to their dog and put the husk on it's leash. Everyone told Thalia to come down but she was scared of heights so she stayed up in the tree. Standing up. Thalia the scariest person you will ever meet was scared of heights and to make it worst she standing on the branch. After, 5 minutes of waiting for Thalia to come down and Annabeth telling her it's okay to be scared of heights. Percy's ADHD kicked in and grabbed a pinecone and threw it at Thaila's face. I was standing there watching Percy's every move and laughing to too when I saw the pinecone hit Thalia's face. Too bad, the joke was on me because when the pinecone hit Thalia's face she lost balance and fell on top of me. No one was badly hurt expect for Percy. When Thalia fell down, she quickly regain her thoughts and realized what happened she chased Percy around the park twice. Annabeth and Bianca was nice enough to him me back up while no one else did. Thalia finially caught up to Percy and tackled him down to the ground. Thalia grabbed his hair and started shoving his face into the dirt. I was laughing while I got disapproving looks from Bianca and Annabeth. Aunt Sally finially stopped the fight and took us home to get us cleaned up. Both Percy and Thalia got time outs while I got a cookie because aunt Sally found a bump on my head. Good times.

"It's 12 pm Nico! I haven't seen you in 10 years! Remember I didn't get to go with Percy and Annabeth to go visit you!" Thalia complained

"Okay give me 5 minute" I said "You're so mean"

"I get that a lot you know? Jason told me the exact same thing when I suffocated him with pillows"

"You heard too? " I asked

"Of course I did!"

"Was I the last person to know about it?"

"Nah I think I was I found out last night when Hylla called me about and told me the whole thing" She explained

"Is Jason here too? Because I would like to suffocate him too" I grinned

"Yeah. My dad made him come along he doesn't want to hear anymore moaning while he's working in his office"

Okay. I'm officially disgusted. "Gross."

After, 5 minute Thalia went outside the room I was sharing with Percy and I could get ready. I got dress in the usual. A red sweater, black tee shirt and black jeans but I wore red shoes. Ha. Can't say I'm wearing all black now! I stepped outside the room and notice a blonde headed boy I'm going to kill in a few minutes. Looks, like Thalia did more than suffocate Jason it looks like she beaten him with a base ball bat. Jason had a black eye on his right eye, his left cheek has a big bruise and he has what looks like a busted lip. I still think Thalia couldn't done much more. All I see now is Reyna's sad eyes full with betrayal.

Anger was boiling inside of me that I couldn't hold anymore. I started to walk towards him rolling my sweater and balling my hands into a fist. I can feel Percy and Thalia holding me back. "I'm going to murder you Jason Grace!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before you start reading the story I just want to thanks for the review. They mean a lot. Also, I will be trying my best to update every Friday or Sunday depending if I finish a chapter or not. Thanks again! **

Reyna P.O.V*

"Reyna wake up! You better get up now! Everyone is waiting for you!" Someone shouted as they pound the door.

"Go away Hylla! Leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone!" I shouted back as I grabbed the pillow next to me covering my face.

On the other side I can hear Hylla sighing and giving up on waking me up. Honesty, at the moment all I want to do is to stay in bed not showing my face to the world. Last night, when I got home with Annabeth we had an emergency movie marathon and Hylla joined in too. Although, watching The Notebook didn't feel better Noah and Ally got a happy ending ish? I mean they did die together can't get more cheesy then that. Hylla and Annabeth seem to enjoyed it but I think it was because of Ryan Gosling he had is shirt off at some part. Watching the movie just brought back old memories with Jason and how we used to be in love. At least I thought it was love but I guess it was just lust. After the few 5 movies Annabeth got a call probably from Percy and she had to leave. Annabeth gave me a hug before leaving and that left me with Hylla. Hylla and I watched another movie but it wasn't a chick flick it was Beauty and the Beast. Jason was never like the Beast, he was always charming and gentle with me. Every kiss was soft and sweet I felt like it was just me and him on the earth. Well, now I know I wasted a lot of time on him because it means nothing now.

"Okay! Reyna, you leave me no choice but here I come!" Hylla said through the door

"The doors lock you-" Well looks like Hylla kicked my door down. Damn you dad for making us take karate at a young age. "Come in... Wow you can't in."

"All that lesson of karate was useful!" she mumbled. "Come on Reyna it's 1 pm you can't stay in bed all day! Come on, we're meeting Thalia for lunch."

"Is Jason going to be there?" I asked

"Reyna you can't avoid him all the time! You know you're going to have to face him someday. Why not just make it today. Plus, you haven't seen Thalia in a long. Nico, Percy and Annabeth is going too"

"Hylla I really don't want to see anyone"

" Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano! Stop being a pathetic prick and get dress!" Hylla shouted as she started to throw a random tee shirt at me and a pair of skinny jeans. "Now get dress you have 5 minutes!"

"Hylla!" I screamed as she walks out of the room ignoring me! What kind of sister is she? I mean come one your sister is heartbroken over here! Maybe, Hylla is right. I going to face to face him one day. Why not get it over with now? I quickly got dress in what Hylla threw at me and carefully I walked to my bathroom. There were still bits of glass on the floor from the day before, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I decided, instead of braiding my hair like usually I put my hair in half a pony tail. I walked downstairs and put on my black jacket on because it was a bit cold today. When I found my favourite pair of sneakers I put them on. It was a pair of outworn purple converse that looked very old. I look in the mirror and took a good look at myself. It was pretty plain and simple I was just wearing a white tee shirt, with dark jeans, also a black jacket that I haven't wear in a long time, and old shoes. Very me. I didn't need to impress anyone and I wasn't trying too. For once, I didn't need to look good for anyone. When Hylla came down dressed in a brown sweater and a pair of jeans. She put on her high kneed boots and we got into her car and drove to where ever we are going. Wow. Don't even know where I'm going but I'm still going. The car stopped at a diner called Demeter's Breakfast Diner. Hylla and I got out and I already spotted Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Jason. For some reason Jason had two black eyes, what looks like a broken nose, bruised cheeks, and scratch marks? That's weird scratch marks he was also rubbing his arms a lot too. Probably, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy beat him up... I didn't ask for them too but I guess it's because they care for me a lot. Although, I sort of wish I got a good punch or kick at him instead of them.

"Hylla! Reyna! It's nice to see you guys again!" Thalia greeted us

Hylla laughed. "Speak for yourself girl!"

"Hey, Thalia nice to have you back" I said as she hugged Hylla and I.

walked into the diner and for some reasons there were cut out of cereal boxes on the walls. Weird. We took out seats and I was sitting in between Thalia and Annabeth. I look up and I see Nico sitting in front of me. He gave me a smile but I kept glaring at him for calling me RARA and telling me I look good when I was a mess. I look across from me and I saw Jason sitting there. Honestly, I rather have anyone sitting there right now. Anyone but Jason. I rather have Leo sitting across from me and making stupid jokes at always earns a laugh from everyone. At least that would make this more bearable. The waiter came and it was Katie Gardner. I know her because she was in my science class in sophomore year. I didn't know she worked her but I wasn't that close to her although she's really good friends with Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey guys what would you like to order?" Katie asked.

Everyone told her what they wanted and I ordered a hamburger with fires and a chocolate milkshake, for desert I asked for chocolate cake. Hey, girl has a broken heart I think I could eat as much chocolate as I want. Everyone was chatting amongst each other while I was sitting there waiting for my food like the patient girl I am. Although, I think everyone can tell my stomach isn't very patient it was making a lot of funny noises meaning I was very hungry. I guessed Nico noticed but he was quietly chuckling to myself.

"What are you laughing at di Angelo?" I snapped

Nico sighed. "Why are you so snappy Reyna? Also, I'm guessing you skipped breakfast?"

I blushed. "You don't need to know if I ate breakfast so not! And for your information I am not snappy!"

"Oh but Reyna that's that best feature about you. Being snappy and straight forward" Nico smiled

I cracked a little smile, I mean no one had ever said they liked the snappy and straight forward side of me. They always say I'm too serious and stuff like that but I'm not it's just that I joined a lot of sports team and sports team are pretty straight forward. Comes with the Reyna package. My god. Did I actually say that?

"Well thanks Nico" I grinned

"No problem RARA" Nico smirked

I frowned. "Way to ruin the moment Nico"

He gasped. "We were having a moment?"

I giggled a bit. "You're more clueless than Percy sometimes. I thought you were the smarter cousin"

"Reyna. Obviously, I am the smarter cousin!" Thalia laughed

"I am offended! I am smart too!" Percy deafened

That just made everyone laugh. "Really Percy? I call you seaweed brain for a reason!" Annabeth giggled

"I am too smart!" Percy whined

Annabeth grinned. "Percy you are smart just not book smart"

Nico patted his back. "Just give up dude your girl even agrees with us"

Percy pouted. "You guys are so mean to me. For all the things I do for you guys and all you have to say- Oh look food!"

"Yeah. Annabeth you got one heck of a smart man" Hylla muttered

Apparently only Nico and I heard and we just smiled at our food. I looked over to Jason because I could feel him just staring at me. His face say's that he's calm but in pain from the black eyes and bruises but his eyes were filled with jealously. What was he jealous about? He got what he wanted. I almost lost everything I had. I'm just thankfully, I still have my pride and dignity. When the food came everyone was pretty hungry and ate everything on their plate. Before we left I ordered hot chocolate to go.

"Isn't winter over? Why are you still drinking hot chocolate? And how could you order it without getting me one?!" Nico asked

I sighed. Does this boy know nothing? "Oh Nico dear don't you know hot chocolate don't have a season?"

Nico smiled. "No Reyna I didn't know I've been living in Cali for way too long"

"Your mind has been washed with Starbucks and hippies" I teased

Nico laughed. " I have you know I don't like Starbucks and hippies aren't bad"

"Hey Reyna aren't you from California?" Jason randomly asked

My smile quickly turned into a frown because I do not like talking about my past much and he should also know this. "No Jason I'm not from Cali. I'm from Puerto Rico but when I was still a 2 my parents moved to Cali for a few months then we moved to New York." I stated. "We've been dating for 3 years, surprised you didn't know..." I mumbled quietly Percy and Nico burst in laughing, apparently I wasn't quiet enough.

"Why are you guys laughing so loud?" I hissed

"Oh, Reyna you are so funny!" Percy said

Jason snorted. "Am I suppose to know everything about you?"

I turn my head and anger was boiling inside of me. "No. I'm just saying we known each other for a long period of times know. I just thought you would've know, I guess you weren't that important to me for me to tell you." I said as I sip on my hot chocolate.

"Ouch man that gotta hurt!" Percy exclaimed as he put his hand to his heart earning a punch for Annabeth.

I examined the room, noticing that everyone was shocked and Thalia and Hylla's mouth were hanging. Jason face seemed to be darken and I turned in front of me looking at Nico. It looked like Nico was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well... Reyna how to be nice to people" Jason scoffed

I chuckled a bit. "At least I know not to eat a stapler"

Jason face turned bright red and said "At least I know when I'm being a sore loser"

Everyone was looking back and forth like it was a tennis match.

"I know what I deserve Jason! Win or lose!" I shouted

"Reyna you never let anyone know how you're feeling you're like a robot! Are you sure about that? because you love to win."

"I am do have feelings Jason! But I'm not so sure about you because when I say I love you I actually mean it!" I defended

"I know how to say I love you but do you Reyna?!" He protested

I stood up and walked towards the door. "I wasn't the one sleeping with another girl on our 3 years anniversary Jason" I spat

I push the door open and I felt a cold breeze of air hitting my face but I felt hot tears running down my face. I wasn't planning for this to happen and I mostly I thought I was done with crying. I wasted 3 years of my life on that stupid guy and all I get is pain and suffering. If I could I would've kicked Jason on the nuts but I was in public where there's other people. I feel so weak and vulnerable right now and I hate it.

"Reyna wait!" Someone shouted

I turned around and it was one of the last people I would expected it to be... It was Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico P.O.V

I watched as Jason and Reyna pull each other's throat out, it was pretty entertaining until Jason went too far. It was all fun and games until someone uses the 'L' word and brings up the break up. When Reyna left the everyone turned to Jason and gave him the death glare. Jason tried to act all innocent but anyone could see through his stupid little act. Let's see how far he would get with that stupid act of his, he knows he did something wrong but why can't he just admit it that he's wrong and say sorry. I mean Percy does it all the time! He do something stupid, he says sorry. It's not that hard.

"Geez... Jason could've just said sorry" Thalia said threw her teeth. Is she reading my mind?

Hylla took a deep breath and muttered. "I swear to God Grace I would kill you to little pieces and then feed them to my greyhounds"

Annabeth threw her hands in the air like she always does when she gets frustrated or stressed. "Jason couldn't you been anymore idiotic? God!"

"Maybe I should go after her..." Jason suggested

Percy shook his head. "No dude you've done enough damage. Just sit down"

"I'll go after her! Reyna needs someone now!" I said. No one disagreed

Jason sighed."No Nico stay I'll go it's my mistake I should say sorry like Thalia suggested"

I snapped. What? I can't hold my anger in anymore."NO! Jason I think you are the last person Reyna wants to see at the moment"

"You don't know Reyna like I do little man" Jason chuckled

"At least I didn't break her!" I shouted as I grabbed Reyna's hot chocolate and made my way to the door.

"What the heck do you mean by that?!" Jason shouted

"Aren't you blind? Can't you see? Reyna is not the same person she is anymore!" I explained as I walked out the door without looking at Jason. I can see Reyna from where I was standing, I started walking towards her but it looks like she walking faster each time I'm about to reach her.

"Damn you Jason..." I muttered under my breath. "Reyna wait!" I panted

Reyna turned around and growled. "What do you want Nico?"

"You forgot your hot chocolate RARA" I answered. Probably should called her RARA but eh she can't get anymore mad. Right? I can a tiny smile forming from Reyna's lips it's so tiny you might need a magnifying glass.

"Thanks Nicola" Reyna winked

I grunted."You remember that? This is all Thalia's and Percy's fault!"

"I think it suits you. Nee Cola" Reyna pronounced "Also I was there when that old lady called you Nicola"

I rubbed the temples of my head, trying to forget the memory of that day. Thalia and Percy will never be forgiven for this.

"Please I'm begging you to drop it" I begged

"Aw is Nicola mad? Did that old lady make Nicola upset?"

"How do you even remember that day? I mean come on! It's like 10 years ago! Forget about!"

"No! I remember it so clearly, Thalia, Percy and I were over at your house because our parents were too busy and our siblings were at their friends house. Jason was at Leo's house, Hylla and Bianca went soccer practice. Thalia was the only one that was older than us was with us. It was a -"

I cut her off."How the hell do you remember this? "

Reyna laughed."How can I not? Plus, unlike you my memory is perfect"

"Fine then don't continue on" I commented

"No. I will continue, like it or not. Okay like I was saying. It was a hot day and the A/C in your apartment broke and all of us were getting cranky and bored with our ADHD's. Your mom was getting annoyed with us too, so she decided to take us to go get ice cream. When we got the ice cream parlour and when we got our ice cream we sat down at a table near the window. You happened to hit next to an old lady and she asked what your name was. Your mouth was stuff with ice cream and you were drooling a bit so it sounded like Nicola. The old lady just called you Nicola and you didn't have the heart to tell her it's Nico so you let it go. Until, she left and Thalia and Percy called you Nicola for like a month after that."

I sighed. "Yeah... Mom always know how to make kids happy..."

Reyna laughs but I soon realized that I wasn't laughing or smiling instead my face turned into a frown and I could feel Reyna staring at me like there's something's wrong. That story reminded me of my mom and how she's not here with me and she will never will be ever again. The day when my mom left the world, my perspective in life changed. Life is nothing but a game and the winner gets a prize call death. I was only 10 years old and I don't know why but I perfectly understand what has happened at that age. Nothing matter to me, back then all I wanted was my mother to be with me. Then my dad got re married to Persephone who, keep in mind is the worst step mother ever. Bianca and I hated her she was nothing but a bitch to us. My mom life ended and I felt like mine did too.

"Nico what's wrong?" Reyna asked

I notice we were at central park and I had fond memories about the park. It's where I lost my first tooth and my mom said that I was growing up and going to be a young man. I told that day I will never become a man so I could be her little boy forever. Guess that's not happening any more.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. " I lied. Everything was not fine. Neither Reyna or I were fine.

Reyna sighed. "Okay."

Suddenly Reyna's phone rang, she took out her phone and placed next to her ear.

"Hello?"

I don't know who it is but I think I have an idea of who it is. Jason. It was about time he called her back to apologize but the look of Reyna's face... I don't think the conversion is going to well between them. Reyna's phone was loud enough for me to hear or have an idea of what they are talking about. I think Jason is drunk because she slurring his words and he's not making any sense. I heard Thalia and Hylla talking about some party at Silena Beauregard's house. Right now it's almost 5 pm how could Jason get drunk that fast?

"Leave me alone Jason!" Reyna shouted

"Here give me the phone..." I muttered as I grabbed the phone and hanged up on Jason. "You want to get over Jason right?"

"Who say's I'm not over him already?" Reyna snorted

I gave her a 'are you freaking kidding me' look."After what happened back at the diner I think you're not over him"

"You're over thinking this..."

"Come on Reyna just admit it you're not over him!"

"I am so to over him!"

"If you were over him your phone background would be a picture of him sleeping"

Reyna gasped. "You saw that?"

"No I was guessing but you see my point?" I asked

"No. Okay fine. I am still hung over Jason but I don't need your pity"

"I don't want to give you my pity"

"Good I don't need it"

"Stop it!" I shouted

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Just shut up..."

"Okay geez didn't mean to get you upset" Reyna said as she threw her hands in the air in defeat.

I smiled. "Whatever"

Reyna and I walked through streets and even allies to get to the place that I wanted to take Reyna. It was an abandon apartment Percy and I use to go to when we were both having a bad day. Sure we were young but our childhood weren't the best ones. We use to buy any cheap breakable stuff at the 99 cent store then go to that old apartment and break the stuff we brought. I stopped at the nearest 99 cent and Reyna was very confused on why I was doing this. That was a good thing, I don't want her to know what I'm doing I just want her to follow. I brought as much of breakable things as I can with the 30 dollar in my packet. When I was done I guided Reyna to the abandon building. I will admit it to the building was dirty but the thing is no one can hear a thing from the outside.

"Nico what are we doing here?" asked Reyna

"To release negative energy by causing negative energy" I smirked

"I don't understand...This place is just an old, dirty and sticky abandon building. "Reyna said as we walked up the stairs.

"This place is where Percy and I use to go when we're mad" I explained

"Why would you and Percy come to a place with rats?"

"It's New York honey, there's rats everywhere" I winked

"I like the place in New York where there is rats but I don't see then" Reyna screamed as a rat ran past her.

I laughed. " Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano is scared of rats?"

"No. I'm not they're dirty vermin's and I don't want one. Also, please stop using my full name!"

"Why do you have such a long name anyways?"

"I don't know! Ask my dad!"

"Okay. This is the apartment" I said as I opened the door with a paper clip.

"When did you know how to open doors with a paper clip?"

"You learn a few things when you live in California" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you going to become a criminal now?" Reyna asked

"No. I only do this if it's important or I forgot the keys to my house" I said

"Idiot..." Reyna muttered

I rolled my eyes and let Reyna in. I took out the stuffs from what I brought earlier, 2 a glass cat, a few glass cups, 4 glass vases, 5 wine glasses and 3 picture frames. I laid them out on the floor, then I took out my IPod and put it on shuffle. The IPod blasted Taylor Swift Better than Revenge. Oh God what did Bianca do to my IPod? When I was done I looked over a Reyna and she was standing across the room folding her arms.

"Come on Reyna is will help! Just grab a glass object and throw the object on the floor" I encouraged

"Nico this is pointless it's not going to help me get over Jason" Reyna said

"Ah. There first step to get over a break up is admitting you're not over your ex. Now the anger you bottled up inside, you need o release it and what's a good way of releasing anger is by throwing stuff that breaks as much as your heart did? Try it Reyna"

"Fine but why are you playing Taylor Swift?" Reyna sighed

"Bianca must've took my IPod and downloaded her favourite songs on it" I explained

"Well then... I'm just going to take this wine glass and-" Reyna threw the glass across the room and hitting the wall.

"Yeah! Go Reyna! Hit that!" I shouted

"Dang. That does feel good..." She said

"I told you!"

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I look over the screen and decided to answer outside where Reyna can't hear me.

"Yo! RARA! I'll be back!" I yelled over the music.

"Stupid Jason! Stupid Piper go to hell! Wait? Oh. Okay! I'll be here!" She screamed

I opened the door and answer the phone. Honestly, I've been dreading this call I was hoping they forgot about me...

"Hello." I muttered

"Hey Nico"

The phone call lasted for a while but half the time I was just listening to what it was saying. I kept opening the door to see if Reyna was okay and I just see her throwing stuff onto the phone. I wanted to hang up so badly but my mom always told me to never just randomly hang up on someone it's not manner. Why can't it hurry up and finish talking? I opened the door to see if Reyna was okay but no. This time she was standing and what looks like crying. Sorry mom but Reyna is a bit more important than this phone call.

"Look I got to go bye" I mumbled

I walked by inside hearing little sniffles. I turn Reyna around noticing that I was finally taller than Reyna for once. Not the point but she was always taller than me. Reyna's eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red and dripping with snots, tears were still running down her fun. Even crying she looked pretty. Like an innocent little girl who dropped her ice cream cone but instead this little girl got her heart broken.

"Reyna it's okay." I whispered as I hugged her

Instead of hugging me back she punched me in the stomach. "Don't touch me. I want to go home now"

I groaned. "O-o-ka-y. Didn't need to punch me though"

Reyna used her sleeves and wipe her tears off her face and said "I know I ran out of thing to throw."

I chuckled but still holding on to my stomach. "Nice excuse"

Reyna turned around and started walking."Hurry up Nico I want to stop for ice cream too!"

"God mood swings..." I muttered

Reyna turned around and glared at me. "What?"

"Nothing!" I said

Reyna snorted. "Yeah that's what I thought. Now hurry up I want ice cream!"

"Okay god. I'm coming!"

Girl's. Holy crap are they confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! They all belong to Rick Riordan! Anything related to PJO/HOO all belong to him!**

Reyna P.O.V*

I ordered Nico to take me for ice cream and to take me home since I don't know which part of New York I am in. Nico successfully took me to an ice cream parlour and I got a cookie dough ice cream even though I would usually go for chocolate. Nico, got the classic vanilla ice cream. When he took his first lick he complained that Mc Donald's vanilla ice cream tasted better. What is with that kid and McDonald. Mc Donald and wearing dark colours everyday and talking about death. I swear he's going to rise the dead with McDonald! When we got my house, Nico also took the role of being a gentleman and walking me home up to the door step. Jason use to do that for me too, but after 15 dates he stopped and just stayed in the car and let me walk to the door myself. I have to say it was a nice change but I would've like it if Jason walked me up to my front door like Nico did tonight.

"Thanks Nico. I had fun." I said

Nice smiled. "No problem. Anytime Reyna. I mean anytime or I will be stuck as a third wheel"

"I will think about that" I giggled. "Night Nico and Thanks about"

"It's not a big deal. I had fun too. Oh I'm sorry that the phone call took so long"

"I didn't mind. Who was it?"

"... My dad" Nico lied. I can always time when Nico is lying, he always take a long time to answer and he would bite his bottom lip. It's been 10 years and he didn't change a bit.

I sighed. "Ok I'm not going to push but I will find out. Good night Nico"

"Thanks Reyna. Have a nice night" He said as he walked away.

"Night Nicola!" I shouted

"Night RARA!" He yelled back.

I grinned to myself as I walk back inside my house. I took off my shoes and about to walk upstairs but I accidently bumped into someone. It was Hylla and my dad. Why can't I bump into someone else other than my own sister and father who is going to question me? This is going to be a long night...

"Why have you been young lady?" My dad asked

"Outside?" I replied

"Okay. Good enough for me" He shrugged

Hylla whined. "Papa! Really? It's almost 12 am!"

"It's not even 10:30 Hylla!" I defended

"Hylla honey calm down if Reyna was out then it's okay as long as she is not with that Jason kid"

"Thank you Papa. and I wasn't with Jason I was with Nico"

My dad eyes widen in shock. "You were hanging with the cousin?! Reyna -"

I cut him off. "Papa he's just a friend!"

Hylla sniffed me out of nowhere. "Why do you smell like pee and beer?"

"Reyna!" My dad shouted

"Chill guys! I homeless guy peed beside me and spilled a little beer on me. Geez chill it's not like I'm taking drugs!" I lied. Someone did spill beer on me but the pee smell was from the apartment building and I'm nothing drugs though.

"Young lady you better not!"

"I'm not! God! Can I take a shower now?

My dad sighed. "Okay Reyna I trust you. Go up stairs and take a shower"

I breathed out "Thank you and good night"

"Night" They both murmured

I took my shower and made sure to wash my hair to get rid of all the smells. I was wearing shorts and a baggy tee shirt for bed, I climbed onto my bed about to go to sleep when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said

"Spill woman tell me what happened today!" Hylla demanded as she closed the door behind her.

"Nothing happened I swear!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands in the air for defeat.

"Yea sure nothing happened" Hylla rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Because nothing did!"

"Reyna. I'm your sister I've been living with you since you were born. Now tell me!"

"Nothing happened! I swear nothing happened! Nico just took me for ice cream and nothing happened before or after that." I half lied

"Yeah... Sure... Drew Tanaka personally called everyone in her grade to invite a before the school ends party" Hylla explained

"Cool. In the morning call her back that I'm not going"

"Reyna it's good to socialize plus all your friends are going too"

"Still I don't want to go. Party's are stupid I don't want to be surrounded my drunks I think I got enough of that today" I explained

Hylla sighed. "Reyna I'm going back to College tomorrow evening and the whole week I've been home all I've seen you do is going out with Jason before the whole shit accident happened and staying in your room crying. Well since you don't want to go to the party we could always have a spa day like we use too. How about that?"

After our mother left my dad, Hylla and I, our dad will take us to a spa every 2 months to remind us that we can be feminine. The spa was called C.C Spa and Resort owned by Circe, she was nice but she has this thing for magic and future telling that creeps me out a bit. It was nice that my dad took Hylla and me to the spa every 2 months as we got older because I preferred having a woman to explain to me why girls bleed every month than my dad. When I was 14 and Hylla was 17 we stop going because we were both getting busy with school work and stuff. Basically we haven't been there in a long time and it was just cross the street. Maybe it is a good idea since Hylla and I haven't spend a lot of time with each other.

I smiled. "I like that Hylla"

She grinned. "Okay tomorrow 12 pm we start walking to C.C's okay?"

"Okay. Good night"

"Night Reyna" She whispered as she kissed my forehead.

The next morning I woke up with a headache and a cough but it was nothing. I got up and got dressed for C.C's spa with Hylla today. I was wearing a purple and white strip shirt with a dark pair of jeans and I was going to wear my combat boots. I braided my hair to the side like I always do and walked into Hylla's room. When I walked in I saw no sign of Hylla, her bed was neatly mad like no one had spelt on it for weeks and her room was clean. Hylla is never clean her room is always filled with clothes on the floor, it was like she left for College again. I walked into the kitchen and saw no sign of her too, only my dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and doing a cross word puzzle in his puzzle book.

My dad noticed me in the kitchen and asked "Morning sweat heart are you looking for something?"

"Morning Papa. Have you seen Hylla?" I asked

"I thought she told you before she left... Her roommate called her at night and told her that she needed to get back by morning for something" My dad answered

"Oh... She didn't tell me. Last night she told me she was leaving in the evening she promised me that she will take me the spa a few block down that we use to go to when we were little."

My dad took his puzzle book and continue working on his puzzle that he was working on. "Maybe ask your friend Annabeth or Gwen?"

"Gwen left for a 3 day trip to Florida and won't be coming back till tomorrow and Annabeth got ban from there because Percy took him there once and he insulted the owner or something like that. The owner cursed him. Apparently when he dies he will be turned in to a guinea pig something like that I'm not sure" I explained

My dad chuckled. "Ah ha! I got it! It was guinea pig thank you Reyna. Oh sorry. How about I go with you?"

I snorted. "Dad you hate it when people touch your feet"

"Okay fine. How about that Nico boy? He seems nice" dad suggested

I sighed. "Maybe I will give it a try... Thanks papa"

"You're welcome sweat heart "

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where I called Nico. It took him a while before he answer. When Nico finally answer he was playing a video with Percy and Thalia, according to Percy yelling I think he was losing and Thalia was wining.

"Hello?" Nico said quickly

"Hey Nico it's Reyna" I said

He paused. "Oh hey Reyna what's up?"

"HOW ARE YOU WINING PINECONE FACE?!" Percy yelled

"SUCK IT JACKSON! JUST ADMIT IT THAT YOU SUCK ALREADY!" Thalia shouted in victory

"NO PERCY JACKSON DOES NOT SUCK!" Percy barked

"...Uh... ha..ha... Sorry about that we're playing on the Xbox and Percy is losing to Thalia... What's up?" Nico laughed nervously

"I AM NOT LOSING TO THALIA! I'M LETTING HER WIN!" Percy explained

"IF YOUR LETTING ME WIN THEN WHY DID YOU LOSE 4 TIMES IN A ROW?" Thalia laughed

I laughed. "I can tell. I just wanted to ask if you want to hang out today but I can see that your busy so maybe next time?"

Nico shouted this time. "NO! I mean no as in I love to hang out with you today."

"You sure?" I just have to make sure because I think the game is important to him

"Yeah I'm sure" He said

"Okay I'll be over to pick you up in a few minutes" I said

"No I will come to you" Nico replied

"What is it with you ? Is 'no' your favourite word or something?" I asked

"No. I just use it a lot" He chuckled. "See you in 15 minutes"

"Nico real-" And he hang me up I didn't he tell him what we were doing. Oh well.

It took Nico exactly 15 minutes to come just like he said he was wearing all black again and his hair was a mess. A mess is a cute way though. When I told him that we're going to the he did bother to suggest another place he just went with it. Nico didn't even care that we were walking there that was sweet of him. While we were walking, Nico and I talked about a lot of different things from music to food to how Thalia was beating Percy's ass in the video game.

"So what did you do in California I never asked you that" I said

Nico's face darken and told me everything. I was surprised that he did. " When we first got there everything was fine. No one expected my mom to have cancer and die the year after that. After that I got into drugs and alcohol. It was dark times my mother died, dad got re married, and Bianca went to Uni. I thought no one cared for me anymore. My dad found out and took me to rehab. The person that called me yesterday was my psychology doctor checking up on me. Then my dad called to see how I was doing that why it took so long. I'm clean now"

I was shock I was expecting that. I was expecting more of it was nice but it was too sunny for me and people were too weird and outgoing for me. Kind of respond . "Wow I didn't know. I guess I know how you feel Nico. I mean my mom left me when I was 4 and ever since then I still want to find her."

"At least your mom is alive" He muttered

I sighed. "Nico since I was 4 I always tell myself that but not until 10 when I realized that there's a chance that she isn't. At least you know where your mom is and that she's in a better place"

"You're right" Nico smiled

I stopped and opened the door for Nico informing him that he have arrived. For some reason his jaw dropped.

"This is the spa?" He asked

"Yeah why?"

"Percy told me about this place and Reyna I don't want to be cursed into guinea pig when I die" Nico said

"Stop acting like a baby and get in the spa Nico I promise you that you won't be turned into a guinea pig when you die!" I nagged as I pull him in with one arm.

"Ah!" Nico shrieked

"Shut up big baby!"

"Hello! I'm Circe and I will be your- Oh Reyna dear! It's nice to see you again!" Circe exclaimed "And who is your little friend" She snorted as she points at Nico

"Well I'm already offended..." Nico muttered

"Be quiet Nico... Circe this is Nico he's a friend" I said

"I hate to tell you Reyna I banned all boy's after that son of Poseidon almost destroy my tranquility" Circe explained.

"Oh I'm sorry... Well I'll be going then. Next time I will come with my sister Hylla"

"Yes, Yes How is Hylla?"

"In College. Well I have to go now bye"

"Bye lovely's" She waved as Nico and I walked out the spa disappointed well at least I was.

"I hate Percy" I mumbled

"Hey it's okay we can still go to Drew's party thing" Nico tried to cheer me up

I groaned. "I don't want to go party"

"Everyone is going come on it will be fun!"

"Do we have too? I rather go shopping!" I wined

"Well I don't" Nico scolded

"Fine we'll go to the stupid party" I gave up not wanting to hear about the party anymore.

When we got the party music was already blasting out loud and drunk people walking around and making out on the front lawn. Yup, it's only 4 pm and people were already drunk. When Nico and I walked in I saw people dancing, talking, and once again making out. We walked into the kitchen and I recognized a few people. There was that girl name Hazel in my gym her boyfriend Frank Zhang was there too, I saw Percy and Annabeth too but they were busy sucking on each other's face. I notice Nico's face brighten as he saw Hazel and I was feeling a bit disappointed nothing knowing why. Hazel has a boyfriend and Nico is not that type of guy. At least I think. I mean Hazel is beautiful with her golden eyes, big curly hair, her dark chocolate skin, amazing smile and did I mention her eyes are golden? She's perfect. Period.

"Hey Reyna!" Nico shouted over the music "Meet my Half sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank"

Oh they're half siblings. Wait what! They're related?!

Hazel giggled. "I know who Reyna is I have gym with her she's the captain of almost every sport"

"Hi Hazel. I didn't know you were related to this ugly bum" I smiled as I pointed to Nico.

"Ouch that hurts Reyna" Nico joked as he put his hand over his heart

I laughed. "I'll be back I need to use the restroom"

"Okay don't get lost" Nico warned

"I won't!" I screamed as I walk to the nearest bathroom.

Almost every bathroom had a couple making out in it and I was getting very pissed off because I really have to go! I've been holding it since our walk to the damn house! I quickly ran upstairs to use the bathroom. I was pushing almost everyone that was blocking the way, I think I pushed a drunk girl down the stairs... Shit... When I got upstairs I opened the nearest door but it wasn't a bathroom it was a bedroom with a couple under the covers. The couple stop doing what they were doing and stared at me with shock. Don't get me wrong I just as shocked because I can recognize those electrifying blue eyes. They either belong to Thalia or Jason and this pair belonged to the one and only Jason Grace and the girl beside her was Piper McLean. Piper covered herself with the blanket and her mouth dropped to the ground. Same with Jason's.

"Reyna?" He noticed me. Shit. Big fat shit. I don't think I need to go pee anymore.

I covered my innocent eyes and shouted. "I got to go!" and walked out the room while pushing past people who were in my way.

Jason shouted while trying to pull on a pair of boxers "Reyna wait! I'm sorry!"

I stop and faced him. "Sorry for what?! We're done anyways! Go continue fucking your girlfriend!" I shouted. I notice tears were slipping out of my eye and on to my face, I wipe the tear with my sleeve and ran down the stairs. When I walked back to the kitchen where I lasted seen Hazel, Frank and Nico and lucky for me they didn't move. I saw girls trying to flirt with Nico and I laugh to myself because Nico looks so uncomfortable. I quickly brushed the tears away and helped Nico out by hugging him. The girls give me dirty look but not dirty enough for me to feel insulted.

"Hey you okay?" Nico Whispered in my eye

"Yeah fine why?" I replied with no emotion

I pulled out of the hug noticing Drew was there holding red cups in her hands she gave us each a cup but Nico passed on a cup. I look at the liquid and it was yellow and it smelled like pee automatically I knew it was beer.

"Cheers guys" Drew smirked

I stared at my cup before taking a big gulp of it as it burned down my throat. After the big gulp I felt dizzy but I feel like someone was handing another cup to me, after another and another everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! They all belong to Rick Riordan! **

Nico P.O.V

I haven't seen my sister Hazel in a long, I think it's been a 3 years at least. I've known Hazel since I was 13. My dad introduce her to Bianca and I every my mom died at the beginning Bianca and I were a bit mad at our dad for having an affair while still married to our mom. After, a while we accepted Hazel and became really good friends. I love her as a sister. When I heard that Frank was dating her I had a little freak out but I cooled down for 5 months. Frank was a nice guy a bit of a klutz but a really cool guy, Percy knows him pretty well.

I was getting water when I noticed Reyna came back with tears stain on her cheeks and a red cup in her hand. She was chugging that beer out pretty fast and when she was done she got another and it just continues. I walked over to Reyna and she was smiling and giggling at everything this guy she was talking too. I couldn't help feel a little jealous but I don't know why. I had to reason to feel jealous but I still felt it. I tapped Reyna's shudders and she turned around with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Oh... Heyy Nico!" Reyna slurred

"Your drunk" I stated

"Noooooooooooo!" Reyna giggled

" Yes you are!" I shouted "Come on Reyna were leaving"

"Come on dude let the girl have some fun. Let's dance Reyna baby" The boy said

"Yeah Nico! Have some fun! Let's dance" Reyna agreed as the guy pull her to the dance floor.

Oh... What did alcohol do to my Reyna? I was losing my patience too. I couldn't stand that Reyna was with this dude and oh god... She was grinding on him. Oh my... Ah! I can't watch! Holy fuck sake!

"I can't take this anymore" I murmured

"Can't take what little bro?"

"What do you want Percy?" I asked

"I thought you didn't like party's" Percy said changing the subject

"Nothing just wondering what's bothering you"

"Weren't you and Annabeth just sticking each other's tongue into one another?"

Percy's face went red."Shut up. I'm trying to help you and Annabeth is talking to Hazel"

"Look at that. Look what beer does to her" I said pointing at Reyna grinding on the dude

"Dude she's just dancing" Percy said

"That's not dancing! That's like basically having sex!"

"With clothes on?"

"You get my point!" I yelled in frustration

"Is someone jealous?" Percy asked

Yes. "No"

"No. Reyna is just letting lose"

"She's drunk" I muttered as I walked away from Percy and towards Reyna. Reyna was laughing as she was dancing with the random dude I still don't know the name to. I'm not even going to bother with it because I'm taking Reyna home. Before she regrets anything and becomes pregnant.

"Come on Reyna we're going home" I sated

"No! I'm having fun!" Reyna laughed

I couldn't take drunk Reyna anymore so I picked her up and placed her over my shudders. I zigged zagged through the crowed to the front door and made it to the front lawn without Reyna's head getting hurt.

"You're such a party pooper Angelo" Reyna complained

"I'm saving your life you will thank me later" I replied as I laid Reyna on the glass

The night sky was beautiful, the moon was up and bright, and the stars tinkling. There were enough light for me to see Reyna's face and too tell you now it was not pretty. Her face turned pale and her eyes darken with sadness mixed with anger. Reyna was holding on to her stomach as she sat up and turned to her right and puked on my shoes. Thank god I was sitting next to her.

"Sorry Nico" Reyna muttered as she laid back down

"It's okay Reyna these shoes were getting old anyways..."

"Mhmm... Nico can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead"

Reyna took in a deep breath and asked "Nico what's the point of life if everyone is going to die at the end? Why not just end our life's now before things gets worse"

I was honestly shocked with that question. I never thought Reyna will ask a question like that. "Well... Some... people... want to make a mark on earth before then die" I answered

"Yea but why?"

"I mean why not? Doesn't everyone on earth want to make a change or do something they haven't before they die?"

"That doesn't answer my question. Why do people want to do something to die"

"To have something to die for I guess... Can we drop the subject already?"

"Fine."

"Okay let's just sit here and stay quiet" I said calmly

The quietness only lasted for... Umm about 10 seconds.  
Reyna sighed. "Nico why did you leave me here by myself when we were 7? I missed you. I'm still mad that you just left without saying good bye I thought we were best friends"

I knew Reyna was going to ask me some point but I can honestly say that I don't know the answer myself. My parents just decided to get up and move one night and told no one about until a few weeks later. It took me years to get use to it and I was mad at my dad for not letting me say good bye to everyone.

"I don't know Reyna..." I sighed. "My dad just randomly picked a night and moved me, my sister, and my mom without telling anyone"

"You could've called" Reyna whispered

"I know. I was scared you would hate me but I guess this is much more worse"

"Ya think?" Reyna snickered

I laughed. "Are you still drunk?"

"I don't know" Reyna smiled

"Well that answered" I grumbled.

Reyna groaned. "Shut up"

"Come on let's get you home" I said as I got up.

Reyna giggled."Okay. Take me away"

"Do I have a choice? I can't just leave you here now can I?"

"Nope!" Reyna got up and stuck her tongue at me

I sighed. "Come on drunkie let's go..."

"Okay" She muttered as she stumbled a bit. I held out my head to support but like the hard headed girl Reyna is, she didn't take it. Instead she fell on her knees and puked a bit more and gagged a bit.

"I'm... Okay!" She coughed

"Sure you are. Come on Reyna obviously you can't walk"

"Then call a cab!" She snapped. "Or take Percy's keys!"

"I can't just leave you here!" I defended. "Stuff can happen to you out here! You could be rape by a 30 year old man!"

"At a teenage party?" Reyna sniffed.

"Yes. I rather give you a piggy back home"

"Okay then gimme a piggy back" Reyna ordered .Even when she is drunk she is still pushy. Geez. that's just like her.

"Fine. Come on. Don't puke on me" I muttered

"No promises Nico" Reyna said as she got on my back.

When I finally got to Reyna's house that was very, very far away from Drew's house Reyna's dad opened the door and shout me death glares. I guess I would do the same too if my daughter came home on a back of some random stranger. Surprisingly, he me take Reyna to her room and clean her up a bit. He led me to Reyna's room and it was so Reynaish the walls were purple but it was also out lined with golden on the edges, her bed was neatly made, and everything was neatly put away. I placed Reyna on her bed and took off her jacket and shoes and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel for me to clean up her puke a bit. I felt Reyna's fore head and for some reason it was burning up and her face was turning very pale. I grabbed the garbage can from the corner of her room and put it beside her bed while I went downstairs to get some pills and a glass of water.

"So, I'm guessing you're Nico?"

I turned around and saw Reyna's dad and his arms were crossed "Uh... Yes sir." I answered stupidly

"Did you drag my daughter with alcohol?" He asked

I stuttered. "N-n-no S-s-sir!" How was Jason not scared of this dude he was tall and with a buzz cut.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" He questioned

"Well... I'm if I dragged her with alcohol I wouldn't bring her home now would I" I laughed nervously. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"True. Okay. You may proceed to help my daughter but don't do anything stupid" He warned

"Yes sir!" I said and hurried upstairs to bring the glass of water and pills to Reyna.

I got to Reyna's room noticing that she was sleeping and I had to wake her up. Oh joy. If I learned my lesson when I was younger it was to never wake up Reyna while she was sleeping. I put the glass of water and pills on the night stand and carefully started poking Reyna. instead of a slap on the face I got puke on my shoes. Again. Reyna missed the garbage can but did not miss my shoes. At least she's a wake.

"Nico..." She coughed

"Here take this Reyna" I said as I handed her the pills

"Thanks ..." She mumbled

"Well I got to go now" I said

Reyna shook her head "No stay with me until I fall asleep. Please?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable but still wanting to stay I answered "Umm Okay"

Reyna drank all the water and lay back in the bed I don't know how she feels comfortable sleeping in skinny jeans.

Reyna yawned. "Thanks again Nico I really do mean it. Thanks for everything"

"Just stop it I owe you 10 years of my life anyways" I joked

Reyna smiled. "Yea you do"

"Go to sleep Reyna" I ordered

"Good night then" She yawned again and quickly fell asleep.

"Night Reyna" I whispered. I kissed her forehead and left but I said goodbye to her father first. I went home afterwards.

When I got back to the apartment I saw Percy and Annabeth cuddling on the couch watching A Walk to Remember. I put away my jacket into the closet and walked towards the couch sitting on the space that was left that wasn't taken up but the couple.

"Late night Nico where have you been? It's almost 4 am" Percy questioned

"I can say the same about you two" I smirked

"How's Reyna?" Annabeth asked

I smiled. "Drunk."

**A/N: Hey peeps! I was just wondering if you can leave a review? Pease? I feel like this story is going nowhere yet I still want to finish it so I'll like to read your suggestions. I do have ideas of my own but I still like to hear suggestions from the readers because I want to make the story go somewhere not nowhere. Thanks. Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for following the story. Thanks for favouriteing it. Thanks a lot. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Reyna's P.O.V

Ugh... My head hurts so much... What happened last night? How much did I drink? Oh... Crap my stomach isn't feeling too well... Where's the bucket! I grabbed the bucket that was right next to my bed and... Well not much to say but I puked. Who drunk was I? Ugh. Who cares it's over now I'm going back to bed. My phone is ringing. Why is it ringing? Who the hell is calling while I'm trying to sleep?! I got out of the bed and noticed I was still in my clothes that I was in the day before and I still had my socks on. I hate sleeping with socks on... I had no idea where my phone is so I followed the sound of my sing tone. I found it in the coat I wore yesterday at the party. Oh... How I wish I didn't go now...

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Reyna. How was last night?" Annabeth asked.

"Horrible..." I muttered "I can't believe you didn't stop me! I could've gotten pregnant!"

Annabeth laughed. "Reyna. We barely talked last night you were busy dancing with this dude. It was Nico who pulled you away but you protested at first, then he carried you away. At least that is what Percy told me last night."

"Oh my god... What have I done?" I asked. "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid!"

"I'm not sure you have to ask Nico about that because I have no idea"

"Some friend you are..." I muttered

"I heard that" Annabeth snapped. "Just hurry up and get dressed Reyna my brother is visiting me for today. I haven't seen him in a long time and I want everyone to meet him so he could feel more comfortable and we're going to watch a movie with him"

I groaned. I don't think I want to be in public anymore... I did my fair share of socializing last night. "Annabeth... I don't think I'm up to it. I'm still have a hangover and I don't want to go anywhere today. Mostly if I'm meeting so one new."

"Reyna please? It will only be you, Nico, Percy and maybe Rachael if she doesn't have an art gallery thing going on." Annabeth begged.

"That's sounds like a handful of people already, I don't think I need to go"

"Reyna, I promise you no one will even notice you have a hangover"

I coughed. "Sure right"

"Just come!" Annabeth sighed

"Fine if it stops you from begging!"

"I'm not begging I'm encouraging you to go outside"

"In other words I need to be less of a zombie"

"No... Yes..."

I sighed. "I'll think about it"

On the other end I can feel Annabeth smiling. "Thank you Reyna" With that she hang up her phone.

By the time I was feeling better I texted Annabeth saying I will meet them at the movies. I took shower and wash my hair to get rid of the gross smell of vomit and beer. I got dress in black sweat pants and a simple white v neck tee shirt I pulled on a cardigan too just in case it gets cold. My hair was in a braid not really caring what my hair looks like. As much as I don't want to wear them I did, I put on my uggs boots and coat and headed out the door.

"Papa! I'm going out! I'll be back at 9!" I shouted

My dad came out of the kitchen and looked straight into my eye like I was crazy. "Reyna! Are you crazy?! You came home drunk last night! You think I'm ever going to let you out! I forbid it! Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, you are grounded for the rest of your life!"

I was actually fine with that, I didn't even want to get out of my bed this morning. "Okay. I'm fine with that. I won't come out of my room anymore"

"You been in your room for the whole week go out more" My dad said

I rolled my eyes."But you just told me I was grounded!"

"Well... Now I ungrounded you. Go. Come home by 7 pm or else" My dad stated

"My god! You're so confusing!" I yelled as I stepped out of the house and closing the door behind me.

When the bus stopped at the movie theatre I got off and made my way to the front doors of the theatre. I automatically saw Annabeth's blonde hair and a tall boy standing next to her that was not Percy, he has blonde hair and not as tall as Percy but not as short as Nico. I walked in and Percy and Nico were already there and Annabeth introduced me to Malcolm.

"Reyna you came!" Annabeth grinned

"Yeah... My dad kind of made me" I said

"Well we're going to see Captain America because Percy and Nico didn't want to watch Divergent" Annabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance as the two boys just smile, oh, so, innocently. "Oh, Reyna this is Malcolm my brother"

"Hello. I'm Reyna" I introduced

"Malcolm nice to meet you" He winked. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I shifted my eyes to Nico and it looked like he was about to kill a man.

"Well, let's go don't want to miss the good seats " Percy said

We brought out tickets and went into the right room where they were playing the movie. I was sitting in between Nico and Malcolm.

"So Reyna you go to school with Annabeth?" Malcolm asked

Nico muffed. "Of course she does how do you think they met?"

Surprised by what Nico said I replied with. "Ignore him he's always moody and yes I go to school with Annabeth. Both of us are in some classes together and on the basket ball team together"

"That sounds like Annabeth" He grinned

"How about you? I never heard about you in till now"

"Well I'm a bit insulted that Annabeth doesn't talk about me but I guess I understand. Our parents' divorce when we were both young and mom took me and dad took Annabeth. No one really wants to talk about it. It brings back bad memories. I don't get to see Annabeth a lot is because I live in France at the moment for school." He explained

"You live in France?! For how long?" I asked

"Only 6 months before I moved I lived with my mom in West Virginia" He chuckled a bit

"Shut up guys the movie is starting" Nico whispered rudely.

When the movie was done we decided to go out for a bite since I still have 2 hours before I have to go home. We went to one of Percy's favourite pizza's places because, one we didn't know where to go and two Percy was begging for pizza and three it was pretty close in walking distant. While walking there I learned that Malcolm has a girlfriend back at France and that he knew how to speak French since he was 6. What was bothering me the most about the whole night was that I can't help notice that whenever Malcolm say something Nico would have a rude comment about it. I found it very annoying. When we were about to finish eating I looked at my watch and I was going to be late to get home.

"Well guys, I have to go before my dad freaks out" I announced

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Malcolm offered

"No! I will walk Reyna home!" Nico declared

I faked a smile trying to keep myself calm before I smack Nico on the head. "No thanks boys but you don't have too. Plus, Malcolm you don't know where I live but I enjoyed to get to know you today"

He smiled. "You too Reyna. Hope to see you around sometime if you ever want to visit France"

"I will" I said

"I think I should go too. Wait for me Reyna" Nico said

I mentally groaned. "Then hurry up Nico!"

We were both sitting on the bus waiting for my stop and no one was talking. Nico was looking at his shoes and I was looking out of the window.

"So how was the hang over?" Nico said breaking the silence

I smirked. "It was wonderful. I wished I had one everyday"

"Really? Then this time you can puke on Malcolm's shoes" Nico snorted

I sighed. "What is if you today Di Angelo?"

"Here's our stop" He stated

"Stop changing the subject!" I exclaimed as we stepped out of the bus. When I stepped out I was feeling dizzy again and the urge to puke. "Are you jealous of Malcolm. I don't get why if you are?"

"I am not jealous of Malcolm! I have nothing to be jealous of!" Nico snapped

"Then why were you all moody today? Moodier then usual"

"I'm not moody!"

"Sure you're not! please tell me why Nico! Like we use to be when we were younger" I demanded while feeling really dizzy.

"Okay you want to know what's been bother me?" Nico snarled. "A dude just came and he already flirting with you! While, I've been here for a few days now trying to warm up to you but no! Just because he has the same hair colour as Jason doesn't mean anything!"

"Nic-" Breathing was getting harder, I was really dizzy, and my body is getting cold. Really cold.

"No Listen! I've been trying to be friends but there are times where you are pushing me away and not telling me anything! I'm not Jason! Okay?! I won't hurt you like he did!" Nico ranted

My eyes feels like its closing on me and everything was turning black. "Nico just-" My body failed me and I fell in the arms of Nico di Angelo.

**Hey guys sorry that it's a really short chapter! I'm not making any promises that the next might be long but I can try. Also, Thank you. You know who you are for giving me the idea of a Jelly Nico. Thank you very much! **


	8. Chapter 8

Nico P.O.V

Somehow and someway Percy got me to go to the movie theatre to meet Annabeth's brother. Honestly, I didn't care who the person is I just wanted to watch the movie. My plan was too act like that shy little cousin that just tags alone and never talks. Everything was turning out fine until Reyna shows up and he started flirting with her. I mean who does he think he is flirting with my woman! Okay, not really mine but still! I was so close to have Reyna trust me again but no. This taller, pretty face, jock dude just have to come along and talk to her! I should have made a shirt that day and on it says 'I call dibs on Reyna! Back off!" Then maybe he will learn how to back off! I know I was being a bit rude but I can't help but to feel a bit jealous. Who wouldn't though? Reyna is wonderful. I don't blame the guy for hitting on Reyna I mean if I didn't know Reyna when I was younger I would've also be hitting on her.

"Looks like Reyna and Malcolm is hitting it off" Percy whispered to me during the movie.

"Shut up I'm trying to ignore them..." I muttered.

"Is little Nico jealous?" Percy asked in his baby voice that is really annoying.

"Not a chance Jackson! Why would I be jealous?"

"Well... Maybe because you're squeezing your popcorn bag, popcorn is spilling everywhere, and it looks like a hole is about to form in the bottom of the bag" Percy explained

I looked at my popcorn bag and Percy wasn't joking, popcorn was all over the floor and my bag looks like it has been reused about a billion times by a little kid. "Shit..." I muttered.

"Why can't you just ask her out already?" Percy asked

"Butt out Percy" I snarled as I watch Reyna and Malcolm laugh when the movie wasn't even showing a funny part.

"Come on little cuz, I already have an amazing girl. I'm just trying to help you get one of your own" Percy grinned as he dreamily look at Annabeth eating popcorn and watching the movie.

I snickered. "Funny you said that because you didn't even make the first move she did"

I can see Percy blushing at my comment as he remember the day when Annabeth kissed him for the first time. Percy told me over email how it happened and left no details too, it was probably the longest email I had every gotten from him. Percy even doubled check and I know this because usually his emails were messy and out of place with very, VERY, bad spelling. "Yeah, I think I rather ask Leo for relationship advice than you. No offense of course."

Percy mumbled. "Yeah whatever. Next time you need girl help don't call me" He turned back to the movie and ate his candy that he brought with him.

After the movie was done we decided to go for lunch if anyone consider 5 pm lunch. We went to Percy's favourite pizza place but really any pizza place is Percy's favourite pizza place. The whole time we were eating I was glaring towards Reyna and Malcolm and eavesdropping on to their conversion every chance I got. I didn't even eat my pizza I let Percy ate it, I was too busy trying find a way on how I can random get into their conversion. Sadly, I fail miserably and had no food so I just continue glaring.

"Nico why are you glaring at Reyna and Malcolm?"

"I'm not Jealous!" I shouted as I turn back to my table and noticed it was Annabeth who asked not Percy. "Sorry Annabeth I thought you were Percy."

"It's okay but really why you glaring at Reyna and my brother?" She asked again

"I wasn't glaring. I was just... Looking... At... The wall..."

"I'm not Percy . Tell me the real reason" Annabeth demanded

I sighed in defeat nothing ever get pass Annabeth Chase. "I don't like how Reyna is spending too much time with your brother"

"Are you jealous Nico? If you are there's nothing to be jealous about. Malcolm isn't Reyna's type trust me" Annabeth said

I chuckled. "Psshhh you think I'm worried that Reyna and Malcolm are going to hit it off and live happily ever after? And I'm going to be that guy they just know that will be forever alone?"

"Nico you've been glaring at the two of them the whole time you think I didn't notice? But excuse you I am not Percy over here I know things" Annabeth ranted as I just continue to glare at Reyna and Malcolm. "Nico! Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to help you!"

"Yeah. Wait. Huh? What did you say again?" I babbled

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked me on the head for not listening. "I said tell Reyna how you feel. You never know but she might feel the same way."

"But-"

Reyna came and smiled at us kind of like she's disappointed. "Well guys, I have to go before my dad freaks out" she announced

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Malcolm offered

Annabeth's eyes widen and stared at me while Percy keep nudging me on the side. "Nico..." Annabeth muttered lowly so only I can hear. "Go with her". Wow I feel stupid how did I not know that!

"Reyna wait I want to walk you home!" Smart Nico. Smart. Why not just scream out I'm a desperate boy that 's trying to get your attention!

Reyna turned around and smiled ."No thanks boys but you don't have too. Plus, Malcolm you don't know where I live but I enjoyed to get to know you today"

Malcolm returned the smile and winked at Reyna. I'm about to kill a man! "You too Reyna. Hope to see you around sometime if you ever want to visit France"

"I will" she answered

"I think I should go too. Wait for me Reyna!" I shouted

I can feel Reyna's eyes just glaring at me. I bet she wants to throw a spear into my head now. "Then hurry up Nico!" She spoke

We walked together at the bus stop but didn't talk until we were half way to Reyna's house and was still on the bus. During the whole ride it was quiet beside the text messages Annabeth and Percy had been sending telling me to talk to her and tell how I feel. Well! Maybe I don't want to tell her how I feel! Okay... Maybe I do... Just a little... Maybe a bit more.

I couldn't take the quietness anymore so I blurted out "So how was the hang over?" I asked trying my best to break the silence

She turned to me and smirked. "It was wonderful. I wished I had one everyday"

Of course it was wonderful to Reyna she wasn't the one getting puked on or have to take the drunk one home. Also, I had to face her dad alone!

"Really? Then this time you can puke on Malcolm's shoes" I joked but I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What is if you today Di Angelo?" Reyna asked curiosity. Stupid mouth!

"Here's our stop" I stated trying to change the subject

"Stop changing the subject!" Reyna exclaimed as she smacked my head. What is with everyone smacking my head?! "Are you jealous of Malcolm. I don't get why if you are?"

"I am not jealous of Malcolm! I have nothing to be jealous of!" I snapped

"Then why were you all moody today? Moodier then usual" Reyna exaggerated

"I'm not moody! I'm always like this!"

"Sure you're not! please tell me why Nico! Like we use to be when we were younger" She plead

I think this is the time I have to take Annabeth's advice about my feelings about Reyna. I closed my eyes and spilled out everything that was bothering me the whole day. "Reyna, I don't understand you! I've been trying to be your friend again but you're not letting me! Then Malcolm came and you're all buddy, buddy with him!"

Reyna gasped. "Nico I-"

"No I'm not done!" I snorted. "Every since Jason broke up with you, you're not letting anybody in! I'm trying to help you Reyna not hurt you! I will never hurt! I have no reason too! I will never hurt you like he did! Reyna are you listening to me!" I looked at Reyna and her was paler than pale and her closed as she fell into my arms and coughed up a bit of blood. She was cold. Very cold. "Reyna? Reyna? Can you hear me? Reyna... please you're scaring me" I whispered before taking my phone out and calling 911.

When the ambulance came and took Reyna to the hospital, I sat next to her as I called Annabeth telling her what had happen and to tell her to her Reyna's dad. When we go to the hospital they told me I couldn't go into the room with Reyna so they had me wait at the waiting room. I don't know what came to me but I started sobbing. How could I not notice? How? How can I be so stupid? I should've just shut up and noticed that Reyna wasn't feeling well! I'm a fucking idiot! God!

"Nico! Nico Where are you!" I didn't even notice I fell asleep on two chairs until I heard someone shouting my name.

"Huh... What? Over... here..." I stuttered as I got up from the two chairs.

"Nico!"

"Percy? Annabeth?"

"Is she okay?" Annabeth cried. Percy put his arm around her and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away to hug me. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"No... I'm not okay" I cried.

Percy joined the hug making me in the middle."Come on little dude. She's a warrior. Whatever is going on with her now she's going to fight it" Percy reminded us that Reyna was a strong woman.

"Sorry we took so long bad traffic and I couldn't get a hold of Reyna's dad I think he's at work. I called Hylla though and she coming as soon as she could get a ride" Annabeth said.

"Um excuse me but are you guys relative or friends of Reyna Arellano?" Someone asked.

I broke out of the hug and stepped forward. "Friends. Her relatives are not here yet" I told the doctor.

"Okay. Well... I have news about Ms. Arellano but I think you might want to sit down for this. This is going to be hard for you to hear and hard for me to tell. The good news is that we found out what was the cause of the problem but the bad news is that Ms. Arellano has lung cancer." Annabeth gasped and cried into Percy's chest as his eyes widen in shock. Well me? I was about to slap the doctor. "This can't be true... Reyna doesn't smoke! She doesn't even like to eat Oreo's on the daily bases like any regular person!" I shouted as I stood up.

The doctor stood up and once again he was obviously taller than me. "Sir please calm down this is a hospital. I know this is hard on you assuming the reaction you had you must be her lover? Well Sir this could also be in her genetics. Or it's because of New York's air pollution" he said shaking his head of disapproval of NYC's air.

"Nico calm down!" Annabeth ordered. "Do you want to get kicked out and not see her?"

"If you want to see her you can just be careful she needs to rest. Also she going have to stay at the hospital for awhile." The doctor said. "Her room is on the 6th floor room 113"

"Thank you" Percy muttered.

We walked over to the elevator and stood quietly as we waiting till it stops on the 6th floor taking us to Reyna. The 3 of us walked to her room seeing a pale Reyna sleeping on the bed looking so peacefully as if nothing had happen. I walked over to her bed side and gave her hand a little squeeze and I sat down on the chair.

"I'm sorry Reyna I'm an idiot... I should've notice that you weren't feeling good" I whispered quietly "At the bus stop I wanted to tell you I like you. I like, like you. I know you can't hear ne but it's worth the try right?" I smiled as I got up and kissed her hand and than her forehand before letting Annabeth see her.

"She looks so normal" Percy mumbled.

"I just can't believe she's a victim in life's horrible game of survival" I muttered

Percy grinned but a sad grin. "Like our amazing cousin Thalia would say..."

"Life is the game and death is the prize"

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you don't enjoy this chapter I would be piss because I put off my homework to work on this chapter! Thanks for reading! Also, give this chapter a review if you liked it or thought it was good! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

Reyna's P.O.V

I was in a glass case. A glass case. The glass case was in the middle of the sidewalks, people were walking pass be unnoticed that I was in this case. The little space I got was suffocating me, it was getting harder, and harder to breath as I was in there. I seems like I can see everyone but no one can see me. I wanted to cry but I didn't. Until I saw Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. As soon as I saw them I started banging against the glass. They didn't even give me a glance. I started screaming and yelling their name. Still didn't even notice me, they just walk right pass me. I was invisible to them. I let the tears that I held in earlier finally dropped out of my eyes and down to my face.

"Why can't anyone hear me?" I cried. "Why can't they see me?" I held my eyes tight as long as I can and when I opened them I was in a different place. It was blurry at first but my eyes adjusted. The first thing I saw was Nico on a chair with his head down sleeping, then I saw Percy and Annabeth sleeping on the couch, and Hylla sleeping in the other chair. Why was Hylla here? I thought she was in school. Wait. Why am I here? What happened?

"Reyna?" Nico yawned.

I turn my head to face him. "Hey sleepy head" I whispered.

Nico smiled. "How ya feeling?"

"A bit dizzy but I'm most defiantly fine" I coughed a bit.

Nico frowned. "Fine my ass."

"Nico why am I here?" I asked

His eyes darken like he holds the biggest secret ever. "Reyna... I don't think I'm the best person to tell you this but..."

"Nico just tell me" I said

"Are you sure?" he made sure. Of course I want to know! Do I?

I nodded my head. "Okay Reyna you have..."

"Lung cancer." I turn my head to see Hylla almost about to be in tears. "You have lung cancer Reyna"

I turn my head to Nico and noticing that Percy and Annabeth were standing be hide him and all of them were nodding their heads.

I laughed. This must me a joke. "You're joking right? What is this a prank?"

"Honey if this was a joke you wouldn't be in here, we wouldn't be in here" Annabeth said. "I know this might be hard on you but it will get better"

I didn't speak. I have no words. I mean what am I suppose to say? Oh this is awesome I have cancer! Let's throw a party and tell everyone! I just wanted to be left alone.

"I want to be alone." I said emotionlessly.

"Okay. We understand." Hylla whispered.

Within just 5 minutes Hylla came back in with tears in her eyes and a forced smile on her face. I tried to look away but I can't. She's my sister and when I see her cry I cry.

"Hylla... This is not fair" I sobbed.

"I know Reyna. Just let it out." She cried as she sat beside me on the bed.

"This isn't fair!" I screamed.

"I know, I know." Hylla muttered.

"It's not fair..."

**3 months later **

It's been 3 months. 3 months since I found out. 3 months of school. 3 months of Nico being very overprotective. Everything is exactly the same like nothing happened to me and I hope it stays that why. Nobody knows about my sickness that's how unnoticeable it is. Everything is pretty much the same. I don't even look that different. My hair might have been a bit shorter but not much has change expect for the weekly doctor checkups.

"Hey Reyna how ya doing?" Nico asked.

I sighed, Does he have to ask me this question. "I'm fine Nico" I gave him a reassuring smile so he won't ask any more questions.

"Okay good" He smiled. "Are you doing anything on Friday?"

I was about to answer when some girl sprayed perfume in my face and it went in my mouth a bit. "Ew" I spat. Why is Nico asking me if I'm doing anything on Friday? The only 'important' thing that is happening is prom. Which I am not going because I can spend my Friday night in a better way than dancing with sweaty people. "Sorry. Something went in my mouth. I'm not busy on Friday. Why you asking? And if you're going to ask me to prom I'm sorry but I'm not going" I answered.

"No. I would never ask you to prom, I could get a much better date than you for prom." he said. I smacked him on the arm for that comment and he flinched. "I'm joking! Jesus woman! I just wanted to know if you're busy or not because I got Paramore tickets for tonight"

My eyes widen at the name Paramore. My favourite band. I've never been to one of their concerts before, but I always wanted to go. There's a plus too because Fall Out Boy will be there too, one of Nico's and my favourite bands."YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I shrieked.

"Awesome! Pick you up at 6" Nico grinned at my fangirllyness.

"But how did you get them?" I wondered.

"I have my ways that you don't need to know." He said.

I laughed. "Yeah. Sure."

Nico put his hand over his heart like he was hurt. "I am very hurt Reyna that you think I can't get concert tickets."

"Good stay hurt" I smirked

Nico pouted. "Fine. I guess you don't want to go. I'll just ask Hazel if she wants to go"

My mouth dropped. "NO! I wanted my whole life for this moment and I am not going to let you throw this away!"

This time Nico smirked. "Then say you're sorry"

I groaned. "Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Good. See you later then" Nico winked and walk towards where his locker is.

I sighed as I continue to my lockers. I noticed that some girls were glaring at me, probably because they think I'm dating Nico. Which I am not. The first day Nico came to Goode High School, the girls practically throwing themselves at Nico. Some words got out that Nico was Percy's cousin and the girl's think Nico is the Next Percy Jackson since Percy is taken and Nico is not. I shot the girls one of my glares and that stopped them quickly, faster than a dog digging for a bone.

I got to my locker and put in my combination to unlock the lock. In the corners of my eyes I can see Jason and Piper making but I can honestly careless now. I'm still hurt but I don't care. The backstabber and slut deserve to be with each other. Sometimes, I like to think that Jason is just showing off Piper to make me jealous but to be honest it doesn't. It disgust me instead. I quickly grabbed the books I needed and turned away from them. I closed my locker and faced Annabeth Chase smiling widely like she got a big secret.

"Hey Rey, Rey" Annabeth said.

I frowned. Great another nickname! "Annie don't calling me that"

This time Annabeth frowned. "Fine. So... I heard you're not going to the prom because you got a date with some"

That got my attention. Date? What date? Was she talking about Nico? "What date? With who? How come I don't even know and I am the one going on this date"

Annabeth grinned. "Your date with Nico silly!"

I laughed. "That's not a date it's just two good friends going to a concert!"

"Sure it is Reyna. You might not think it's a date but Nico might"

"If it is a date why do you care? You're not the one going"

"Yes. That is right. Have fun Reyna don't be careless" Annabeth winked. I am hoping that girl is joking!

"I hope you're joking Chase! Because you're the one that should be care! You're going to prom!" I shouted as Annabeth walked a head of me. "You and Percy can't keep your hands off of each other! I wouldn't be surprised if you get pregnant by the end of the month!"

Annabeth stopped and looked at me dead in the eyes and whispered "Shh don't tell anyone"

My mouth dropped and closed again but ended up dropping once again "You're joking right?"

Annabeth laughed. "Of course I'm joking! I'm not stupid!"

I snorted. "Yea... You aren't but Percy is"

I walked back to my house quickly finishing my homework because I was too excited for tonight. I took a long shower considering it will be a long time till 6. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a leather jacket over it. I looked over at the clock a noticed it was almost 6, I quickly put my hair in a braid. This concert might be really bad for my cancer with the smoke and stuff but it's worth it. At least I hope so. As I was walking downstairs to take my meds I heard the door bell rang. I swallowed the pill with the water and ran to open the door.

"Hey Reyna. Ready to go?" Nico asked.

I was more the ready. I prepared my whole life for this moment.

"Yup. Lemme grab my bag first though" I replied

I grabbed my small bag and put it over my shoulder. "Let's go" I smiled.

I hope my ad doesn't worry too much but he probably think I'm at prom or something he's too busy with work to think about me at the moment. I got on Nico's motorcycle that his dad sent from California. I never knew Nico could drive that think until a month ago. It was safeish as far as I know. Tonight can't get any better.

I hold on to Nico tight as he zig- zag threw the streets of New York City. When we got there Nico parked the bike somewhere I don't even know. We were walking towards the stadium and I hear all the fans all pumped up and ready for the show. Ugh this is so much better than prom! When we walked in I can already hear Fall Out Boys singing 'Young Volcano'. I love that song so much! I can fell Nico just smiling right now even though as the moment were trying to find our seats while random fans are pushing us. When we got to our seats I was pretty shock that we were pretty close up to the stage.

"Nico! You're amazing!" I shouted

Nico smirked. "I told ya to not to doubt my ways!"

I smiled. "I never did!"

I am speechless! I still can't believe I'm still here! I can't thank Nico enough! If this was a date this would probably be the best date I ever had! When half time was over Paramore started to play Misery Business. I was freaking out! Hayley get to pick a fan and whoever gets pick they get to sing with her on stage. I hope I get pick but I don't think that will happen. I saw a big guy tapping on Nico's shoulder and I can't hear what they were saying but Nico better not illegally brought these tickets! I am enjoying myself! I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Nico walked away with the big guy and a few minutes later he was on stage talking to Hayley Williams! I am so jealous right now! Yet, I am also so happy for him! They gave Nico the microphone and he looked pretty lost up there. loser. Then he grinned and shouted into the microphone "HEY REYNA! YOU JEALLY?". Yup he's a loser. Although, he's my loser. My loser. I just laughed not bothering to reply back knowing that he won't answer me back or hear me.

Hayley Williams laughed too. "Who's Reyna?" she asked.

Oh my freaking god. Hayley Williams just asked about me! "She's my best friend! She right there the second section first row!" Nico answered. "She's a really big fan!"

I started crying. Then screaming. Then back to crying again. Then I did the most non Reynaish thing ever, I started jumping up and down waving my arms trying to get her to notice me. "That's her! The one waving like a freak and crying!" Nico pointed me out.

"Oh I see her all right. Hi Reyna!" Hayley smiled. "You ready Nico? Imma count to 3 and you can start sing"

"Okay"

When Nico started singing I was in shock! His voice was amazing it was like... Amazing! I didn't even know he could sing I also thought he couldn't sing or he just didn't like too because he thinks he sucks. After, the concert was over Nico took me home since it was pretty late and I was getting tired. Nico stopped at the front of my house. I got off and gave a hug to him and pull away.

"You had fun tonight?" Nico asked

"Yes! Why didn't you tell you can sing!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't even know I can until tonight"

"Well you were very good Mr. Di Angelo" I smiled.

"Well thank you very much Ms. your name last name to long to pronounce" He joked.

"Well good night Nico"

"Night Reyna. See you soon" Nico said while getting back on to his bike and I turning away back to my house.

Nico groaned. "Reyna wait!"

I turned around. "Yea?"

Nico whispered. "Please don't kill me" Then suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. Nico broke the kiss and muttered "Thanks for not killing me" and kissed me again.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico's P.O.V*

Finally! One of Percy's stupid advice actually worked! I finally got to kiss Reyna and she didn't freak out! Last night couldn't have gone anymore perfect! The concert was awesome, Reyna was happy, and I kissed her! Reyna didn't even punch me! As I drove home I couldn't stop thinking about her lips on mine. It was a soft, gentle kiss that made my heart skip a beat. Why am I being corny? This isn't me. I walked up the stairs to Percy's apartment and when I opened the door my smile was still on my face. That smile dropped in to a disgusted face when I turned on the lights and saw two people moving on the couch. One of them had black hair and the other had blonde I think I know who it is...

I gagged as I closed my eyes walking towards the kitchen. "Get a room guys!"

"Oh shit" I heard Percy muttered.

"Oh my god! Nico?!" Annabeth yelled. "You don't need to close your eyes nothing happened!"

"Yeah nothing happened tell that to the half naked Percy!"

"Oh it's just Nico" Percy blushed. " I thought you would still be out with Reyna"

"Well... I came home and I didn't want to come home to this" I said as I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Nothing happened!" Annabeth protested. "Nothing happened..."

"Geez... Keep saying that Annabeth and I will think something did happen." I snorted.

"Dude really? Nothing did happen... Until you came and ruin the moment" Percy muttered

Annabeth's face was flushed, her face was bright red and it looked like steam could have came out of her ears. "PERCY JACKSON SHUT UP!"

"Better listen to your girlfriend Percy if you want a next time" I joked.

"NICO!" Annabeth shrieked. "You guys are so immature!"

Percy laughed. "Bro stop. So how was your date with Reyna?"

I smiled to myself thinking about my night with Reyna and how it couldn't get any better. How that kiss stop my world after wondering about what it was like to kiss her for months. I wish I could re live that moment or at least be with Reyna now "It was fine".

Annabeth was staring at me like I was a book and there is a big test the next day. It was freaking me out with her stormy grey eyes. If I was wrong she could have been looking through my soul. "Something happened tonight with you and Reyna."

I smirked. "Maybe something did and maybe something didn't"

"Spill it Di Angelo before I make you!" Annabeth threaten me.

"I don't kiss and tell" I winked as I walked into my room.

As I changed into my PJ's I heard Annabeth laughing and Percy asking her why. "I don't get why you're laughing so much wise girl! Why can't you tell me!" Percy whined. I laughed a Percy's stupidity. Annabeth is a smart girl I'm pretty sure she figured out what I meant. I walked outside back to the bathroom this time and notice Annabeth with a wide smile on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Percy.

"I have no idea I think she's broken" Percy replied shaking his head.

Annabeth looked like she was about to burst. "Oh my god! Percy you're such a idiot! Nico kissed Reyna! Finally! Now you and Thalia owe me $20 each!"

Percy groaned. "I don't owe you anything yet! Because I said if they date not if they kiss!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You guys betted on my love life?" I asked shocked.

Annabeth shy away a bit and mumbled "Maybe..."

"Nico don't get too mad we do this to everyone" Percy said

"You guys are lucky I'm in a good mood!" I warned them. "If not you guys would be dead already"

Annabeth grinned. "Spill your guts out Di Angelo before I ask Reyna!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh! Fine! I dropped her home and did what Percy told me and just kissed her"

Annabeth eye brows furrowed together "One of seaweed brain's advice actually worked?"

I nodded. "Surprisingly yes!"

"Oh yeah I told him to just to pull her to him and kiss her. It's so obvious Nico boy over here is head over heal over Reyna. It's so simple if he didn't get punch or hurt physically and emotionally then Reyna likes him back" Percy said like it was not big deal maybe because it wasn't really.

Annabeth glared at Percy "And it took you 6 years to notice that I like you? Yet it only took you, what? 3? 5 days? to realize that Nico has feelings for Reyna?"

Percy laughed nervously "Ha... Ha... I love you!"

"You're such a seaweed brain!" Annabeth scowled as Percy pulled her in for a hug.

"But you love me!" Percy sang

I was about to puke "GET A ROOM FOR GOD SAKES!" I shouted.

"Oh shut up Nico you just wish you could be like us" Percy smirked

I laughed. "HAHA NO!"

"So Nico you think you're going to ask Reyna out now?" Annabeth asked

"Well... I mean... I don't even know if Reyna likes me back. I am the cousin of Jason Grace she might think I will hurt her."

Annabeth sighed. "But you're not Jason, anyone can see that just because you guys are family doesn't you will hurt her. Reyna had seen the way you treat people and I'm pretty sure that she knows that you can't hurt anyone without a good reason. I mean look at the way you beat up Jason for Reyna it took almost 3 weeks for it to be gone"

"So you're saying I should..." I trailed off for her to finish.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Just ask her out nothing fancy and nothing idiotic. A simple 'will you be my girlfriend' is all it takes"

"But-"

"Nico just take Annabeth's advice and ask her out see what happens if she rejects you than it's her lost because if I was Reyna and you beat up my ex boyfriend for me I wouldn't hesitate to say yes" Percy said.

I smiled. "Wow seaweed brain that's kind of deep well at least for you" Annabeth joked.

"Well I just want to get back to our love and not bother with Nico's" Percy pouted.

I chocked on my water "If you wanted me to leave then you could have said so"

Percy smiled brightly "Thank you"

I walked out the kitchen and shouted "Don't get to into the love! I don't want any niece or nephews running around the apartment! It barely fit us in here!"

"SHUT UP NICO!" They both yelled as I walk back into my room.

The next morning, I woke up not dragging to get up because I still couldn't stop thinking of the kiss with Reyna. Although my smile faded as soon as I remembered what I almost walked into yesterday. I quietly walked out of my room and looked over at the couch. Good they still have clothes on I thought I had to burn my eyes today. I slowly and quiet walked over to the bathroom trying not to walk up Percy and Annabeth. After, I was done with the bathroom I got something to eat in the kitchen and noticed that it was almost 2 pm. Well, time to wake up the two sleep head! I grabbed a pot and a wooden spoon from the cabinets and started banging on it as hard as I can.

"AHHHHHH!" They both shouted

I fell on my knee's laughing at the their expressions it was hilarious! Oh man I feel like I'm 5 years old again.

"Nico! what the hell!" Percy shouted

I shrugged my shoulders "It's almost 2 in the after I didn't think you guys would mind if I woke you guys up"

"Obviously we do mind!" Annabeth said

"Well I'm going to out don't wait up!" I said as I walk into my room to change.

"Are you going to ask her out!" I heard Annabeth yelled.

I laughed and put on a black shirt with dark jeans and a pair of sneakers. I walked out of the apartment and got on my bike to Reyna's house. Before I went I got flowers, I don't know which kinds I just random picked the ones I thought what looks pretty. I texted Reyna to come out and she instead of coming out she opened her window and pop her face out the frame.

"Nico what are you doing here?" She shouted

"I have a question!" I yelled back

"What is it?!"

"Will you go out with me?" I asked as I put the flowers up in the air.

"Nico I-" Reyna started coughing really badly and what looks like she fell back out to her bed. I ran up to the house and grabbed the key behind the flower and unlock the door. I ran up the stairs to see Reyna on the floor. I called 911.


End file.
